fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 68
A Guild for Only One (たった一人の為のギルド Tatta Hitori no Tame no Girudo) is the 68th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on February 28, 2011. Jellal Fernandes is taken away by the Magic Council and the truth behind Cait Shelter is revealed. The guild disappears after they show their gratitude to the Light Team for setting them at peace while a devastated Wendy Marvell is invited by Erza Scarlet to join Fairy Tail. Synopsis Jellal is put under arrest by Lahar for the crime of high treason against the state. The rest of the Light Team just stand there, surprised. Then suddenly, Wendy comes forward, pleads to Lahar and tells him about Jellal's memory loss. Lahar replies that excuses such as that are not valid as per the criminal code. They are released from the runes. Jellal states that he has no intentions of resisting and apologizes for not being able to remember her, though when Carla tells him that he saved her long ago, he becomes glad. He turns to Erza and gives her his gratitude. Jellal then walks away with Erza uneasy, contemplating and thinking to herself that she needs to stop him from being taken away. Lahar guarantees to Jellal that he will either be executed or given life imprisonment without parole. As Erza decides that she won't let the Magic Council take Jellal away and was about to make a move, Natsu jumps in and screams that they can't take Jellal away from them. Even after many warnings, Natsu continues on with fighting the guards, saying that they should move aside and explaining that Jellal is their ally and that they're taking him back with them. Soon enough, the others begin to help Natsu in fighting off the Rune Knights. They are later restrained and Lahar, after losing all of his patience, declares his intention to arrest all of them for obstructing government officers and aiding in the escape of a criminal. Finally, Erza announces that it is enough. Erza then apologizes to Rahal for all the fuss they have caused, saying she will take full responsibility. She proclaims that they will let them take Jellal. Jellal looks back at her in relief, but not before he mentions her scarlet hair, which implies that he remembers the time he chose her last name: Scarlet. They say their final farewells and as Jellal is taken away, everyone looks on sadly. It was nearly morning after Jellal was taken away. Erza is alone crying from both eyes for the loss of her friend, remembering when she and Jellal were together as kids. As he leaves, he remembers her last name, "Scarlet", which he picked when they were young. Wally Buchanan, an old friend who is now cross-country traveling, said that his name was too long and that it'll be easy to forget. In return, Jellal said that his name, "Jellal Fernandes", is hard to remember as well. Wally then asked Erza her full name and she replied "I am Erza. Just plain Erza." Jellal then said that was kind of sad and suddenly came to notice her hair. He stated that her hair was beautifully scarlet and suddenly decided to name her "Erza Scarlet". She remembers Jellal's words: "Scarlet. It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it!". Erza then bursts out in tears. Later in the morning, the group makes their way to Cait Shelter, Wendy's guild. After they recover, Roubaul, the Guild Master of Cait Shelter, and the other guild members congratulate and thank the group for destroying Nirvana. The Light Team delegates attempt to start a celebration. However, they are interrupted by Roubaul who apologizes for hiding their legacy as Nirvit. He then tells them that they (Cait Shelter) are not the descendents of the Nirvit, but are the Nirvit themselves. Long ago, he himself created Nirvana in order to erase the darkness of the world and stop wars. However, the darkness that was taken away from others implanted itself upon the Nirvit who eventually started killing one another, leaving Roubaul by himself as the sole guardian. He also explains the truth behind the Cait Shelter Guild. Long ago, Jellal brought a sleeping Wendy to the deserted village occupied by Roubaul, asking him to take care of her. Unable to say no to the determination and desperation in the boy's eyes, Roubaul accepted. Soon after, Wendy woke up and asked where she is. Roubaul struggled for an answer, when she suddenly burst out that Jellal was to take her to a guild. Roubaul then decided to lie, and told her that this is a guild, specifically a Mage guild. He then told her to go outside and see for herself, simultaneously creating the illusions of the guild and its members. Presently, everyone from the Light Team stares in shock. Wendy then falls to her knees and begins crying while the illusionary Cait Shelter members begin fading away, saying each and every one of the names who are the closest and dearest to her. Wendy begs them not to go. Roubaul then consoles Wendy and tells her that she and Carla no longer need a foster family, as they now have real friends. Roubaul thanks everyone one last time for destroying Nirvana and freeing him of his burden and then fades away too. Wendy lies on the ground, crying. Erza then crouches down before her and consoles her, telling her to bury the sadness of losing her family in the comfort of being with her friends. Wendy looks up at her and stops crying. She then invites Wendy and Carla to join Fairy Tail. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *None Magic and Abilities used Magic used * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Trivia *This episode, while utilizing the same Ending Song, introduces a new set of clips to it. Navigation Category:Episodes